Before I Let You Go
by was-an-angel
Summary: AU. The only person he loved is leaving within days and he couldn't just let her go without telling her something he's been keeping for so long. (BL-COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters...we all know that.

**Summary:** AU. This takes place afterthey all graduated from college. Jake doens't have a daughter, Nathan and Haley got married after graduating from high school and nothing happened between Brooke and Lucas-_yet_.Lucas was in love with Brooke ever since she moved in to Tree Hill when she was 8. Brooke has this _huge_ crush on Lucas ever since he joined the team. Everyone but them know this...

**A/N: Please, please review... I really really appreciate reviews... they seriously make my day. (**

**Before I Let You Go**

Chapter One

It was a late summer afternoon and the gang is all hanging out at their usual 'hang-out place', Karen's Café. It was where they had their usual weekend late-night conversations for the past several years they have been together. Even during their college years they still found time to catch up on each other. And after all those years, they have considered each one of themselves as family.

"Hey guys!" Brooke greeted as she entered inside the café. Everyone was already there, sitting at their usual place. She, as usual was 20 minutes late. "Sorry I'm late. I had to…"

"Save it Brookie." Peyton cut her off with a smirk. "Of course you're always looking very pretty."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I was gonna say that I had to do laundry but thanks for the compliment anyway." Everyone laughed.

Haley came in from the kitchen carrying a tray full of food. "Okay people, time to eat." She said as she placed the food on the table and sat down joining the group.

"God, Hales" Lucas muttered. "You sound like a mom… wait, are you gonna be one anytime soon?"

Haley glared at him. "Very funny Luke… I just can't stand the thought that you guys might die of hunger." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I'm just saying… considering my brother is your husband." Everyone laughed.

Nathan swatted his brother's arm after hearing this. "And what do you mean by that exactly?"

Brooke came to Lucas's defense. "You know what he means by that… you know… can't control your hormones…"

Nathan just laughed. "Well you know… it's purely genetic… and they say that the older one has more of that trait."

"Well, it definitely shows." Jake mumbled as he sipped his cup of coffee. All laughed except Lucas at this comment seeing as it were totally true.

Lucas glared at all of them. "Can we please stop discussing about my hormones and change the subject?"

"Alright, alright…" Peyton said. "Who among you has a more interesting topic than his hormones?" Lucas glared at her once more.

"I heard that the old lady living next to me is getting married again." Brooke said quietly as if someone might hear her.

"Never thought that was interesting" Peyton mumbled.

"Oh… the lady who's always wearing these weird tangerine shoes with little stars on them?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Yeah!" Brooke exclaimed. The rest of the six looked at them like they've grown a third head. "She's getting married next week… and it's her fourth! Would you believe that? I mean, I'm prettier than her and I've got no boyfriend and she's gonna have four husbands!"

"Is she the one who bakes apple pies for her neighbors?" Lucas asked beginning to get interested. Brooke nodded.

"So she baked one for you?" Jake asked. Brooke nodded again.

"Did you eat it?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"No!" Brooke said then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peyton said narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't eat it but you guys did!" Brooke said while laughing.

The five of then just stared at her then started laughing as well. "Now I know why that tasted kinda weird." Lucas mumbled.

"Hey, when's the big day anyway?" Haley asked motioning to Jake and Peyton. The two of them got engaged the night after their college graduation. They figured that since school is finally over, nothing could stop them from being together.

Jake and Peyton looked at each other before Jake finally answered. "Honestly, we don't know…I mean we're not really in a hurry here"

"Yeah… and we've been engaged for just a month." Peyton added.

"So is it anytime soon?" Nathan asked.

"It can be tomorrow… or after a year… We'll let you know." Peyton said with a smirk.

"Hey, just don't forget to send the invitation okay?" Lucas said. They all laughed.

"So…" Peyton said motioning to Nathan and Haley. "When are you planning to start parenthood? I mean isn't it about time…you know… you've been married for like…four years now… and school's really over."

The two glanced at each other before bursting into a laugh. The rest of them looked at Nathan and Haley weirdly.

"Can you imagine us being parents?" Haley asked incredulously. It took a good five seconds before the rest of them started laughing as well.

"Just the thought of you holding a used diaper is enough to choke me to death because of laughter." Lucas told his brother.

Nathan just glared at him. "Oh, I would love to try that on you." Everyone laughed.

They talked for another hour or so when they noticed that Brooke became silent. It was so unlikely of her to be the silent one, seeing as she was known to be Cheery, the one who could carry on a conversation even in a funeral. Each one of them noticed, of course but refused to call her attention. They just continued talking until Brooke finally spoke.

"I'm leaving in three days."

**Reviews please... **


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you **so much** for all the reviews... I'm really grateful for all those who took time and read my story... Anyway, this story won't be too long. I would try to fit this story into four or five chapters coz I would not want this to be too dragging. So... here's chapter two... **Reviews are really, really appreciated!**

Chapter Two

"I'm leaving in three days." Brooke said in barely a whisper. It was only over an hour ago when each one of them was having a nice normal conversation over a cup of coffee and now one of them is about to leave- for good.

"To where?" Haley asked, still not believing what she heard. She was the one who broke the silence that came after Brooke's news.

"California"

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I… just figured that I'll have a bigger chance of getting a decent job there than in here…" Brooke stammered. "I mean… I really don't see a promising future here... And my family's in California… they're really looking forward to seeing me."

"But what about your friends?"

"I'm never gonna forget you guys… but I realized that I have to spend time with my family too because I've never had the chance before and now I do." Brooke said with a sad smile.

They all stayed in silence for a few moments, all still in shock about Brooke's news. It was really hard for all of them to let someone go since they have been together for so long. Letting Brooke leave is like losing a part of them.

"I'm really sorry about this." Brooke said softly, breaking the silence.

"Well, we should throw you a party." Jake said. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah... that's a good idea." Nathan said. "I mean, we should make the most out of the time left before you leave."

Brooke gave them a smile. "Thanks guys… this means a lot to me."

* * *

Brooke left earlier than the rest of the gang since she still has a lot to pack. The five of them are still in the café and were still stunned by the big news. But what was worrying Haley, Nathan, Jake and Peyton is Lucas. He hasn't said a single word since Brooke told them about her big news and it's starting to freak them out. Of course they all know how Lucas feels about Brooke and they are sure that Brooke leaving is gonna hurt him.

"Hey buddy…" Nathan tapped his brother's shoulder. "You're starting to scare us."

"Yeah…" Jake continued. "You haven't said anything since Brooke told us she's leaving."

Lucas looked at them with a blank expression on his face. "What am I supposed to say? I mean, she's _leaving_. For all those years we've all been together I never had the guts to tell her how I feel and I just can't stand the fact that I _never_ told her."

"So what are you gonna do?" Peyton asked.

Lucas sighed. "I have no idea."

* * *

Lucas, Nathan and Haley were the last ones to leave the café. They decided to leave together since they practically live beside each other.

"Why haven't I told her after all these years?" Lucas said as they were all walking to his apartment.

"Yeah…" Haley said. "I mean, you could carry on a nice conversation with her for hours but why haven't you spared a single moment to tell her?"

"Maybe I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that she might not feel the same way and never speak to me again"

Nathan let out a laugh. "Believe me… she won't."

Lucas stopped walking and looked at his brother questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Nathan turned to face him. "Brooke cares about you… a lot."

"Yeah… more than you could imagine." Haley added.

Lucas continued walking. "Then why would she leave?"

"Maybe because she's not sure if you feel this way for her" Haley said.

They stopped walking when they reached Lucas's apartment.

Lucas let out a sigh. "What should I do?'

Nathan smiled to his brother. "Tell her… before it's too late."


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I'm really sorry if it took me a while to update.. last week was really busy for me. So... chapter three is now up... the last chapter might come out a couple of days later... I'm still figuring out how to end this story...though I have this vague idea already... Anyway, here's the new chapter... thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you'll still keep those reviews coming! (:**

Chapter Three

"Do you think all my clothes would fit into three suitcases?" Brooke asked as she was placing her clothes neatly inside a suitcase.

Peyton laughed. "Trust me, you're gonna have to come back soon if you're planning on bringing everything."

It was the afternoon after Brooke told the gang she was leaving. Now, both were in Brooke's apartment- Brooke still packing all her stuff and Peyton helping her out.

Brooke mock-glared at her. "Honestly, I'm not so sure I can do this. "

"What, leave?"

"Yeah."

Peyton sat beside Brooke. "Why? Is it because of him?"

Brooke looked away for a moment. "I don't even know why I'm feeling this way. I mean, I'm not _supposed_ to. It's not like we're even dating… it's not like he's gonna try to stop me from leaving."

Peyton placed her hand on Brooke's. "Nothing should stop you from feeling this way. And if it's the only thing that will keep you from leaving, then you'd better not ignore this."

"But what if he's not worth it?" Brooke asked.

"Then at least you took a chance."

* * *

"So do we need to cook or could we just order pizza?" Haley asked. It was the day before Brooke's departure and Haley and Peyton were walking through an aisle in the grocery to buy things for Brooke's party later that night.

"As much as I want to just order food, I think we should make an effort to cook a _wonderful_ meal for Brooke." Peyton said with a smirk.

Haley laughed. "The problem is… do we _know_ how to cook a wonderful meal?"

"We'll try." Peyton smiled.

"So… how about we make pasta." Haley said. Peyton raised her eyebrow. "Hey… that's the only thing I can make with the assurance that it's edible."

Peyton chuckled. "Alright"

They continued walking to every aisle to look for the things needed. Luckily, it only took them less than an hour to find everything they needed.

"So, Brooke mentioned about having doubts on leaving." Peyton said as she and Haley walked outside the grocery and into the parking lot.

"What doubts?" Haley asked.

"About leaving without letting Lucas know how she feels."

Haley turned to face Peyton. "What will she do? Or should I say _will_ she do anything about it?"

Peyton stopped to reach for her keys. "I don't know… she's scared."

"Of what?"

"Taking a risk… I told her Lucas might be worth it… I don't know if she believed me."

"I hope she did." Haley sighed. "Both of them have felt that way long enough and it's time for them to let those feelings out."

* * *

Lucas, Nathan and Jake all agreed to set-up the place for the party. Peyton and Jake offered to throw the party at their place since they've got the biggest space. Nathan and Jake already started setting up while Lucas promised to follow afterwards.

Lucas decided to stop by Brooke's place on his way to Jake's. He stayed up most of the night contemplating on whether he should tell Brooke or not. And now, he decided it is worth a try since Brooke would be leaving the next morning and they probably won't see each other for a really long time.

He stood on Brooke's doorstep for like forever before he decided to knock. He was planning on running away when she opened the door.

"Lucas!" Brooke sounded surprised. "Come in."

"Hey… I decided to stop over on my way to Jake's… you know… to… uh… check up on you…" he stammered.

Brooke laughed. "Don't worry… I'm not going to bail on your party."

Lucas smiled. "So, are you finished packing?"

"Kind of… I'm still deciding if I should bring everything…I mean… I've only got three suitcases."

"You're really leaving, huh?" Lucas said as he sat beside Brooke on the couch.

"Yeah…I am… even I can't believe it." Brooke said with a sad smile. "I've been here most of my life and now I'm gonna leave."

"It must be hard… coz your life's practically here."

"I know… but now is my chance to be with my family… I mean, I've spent more time here with you guys than I ever did with them."

"I'm sure they're all gonna be proud of you." Lucas said as he reached for her hand.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. "I'm never gonna forget you… all of you."

They stayed that way for a moment. Lucas grew nervous and he didn't know what to do next. He wanted to tell her what he's been feeling for the past years but he's scared it won't come out the way he wanted to. Instead, he pulled away and stood up.

"Hey… I should be going." He said. "Nathan and Jake are waiting for me."

Brooke tried to hide her disappointment. She stood up as well and led Lucas to the door. "Okay… I'll see you later."

Lucas stopped at her doorstep. "Brooke?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll really miss you."

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey my fellow readers! So... I've decided to split the last chapter into two so that it won't be too long and dragging... I promise that the final chapter will be up this week... coz I finally figured out how to end this with a help from a friend... so ... here's chapter four! happy reading!**

**Again, reviews are so much appreciated... **

Chapter Four

It was the night of the party and everyone but Brooke was already in. Jake and Peyton's house was set-up wonderfully with all the possible decorations they all thought of. Haley and Peyton successfully made an excellent meal (after having some trouble operating the cooking stove and the oven) and made themselves very proud.

It was already 7:55 in the evening and Brooke was said to arrive five minutes later. Everyone was busy making the final preparations with Haley and Peyton on the food and the guys on the set-up.

"So… did you tell her?" Nathan asked his brother as he finished tying the banner they made on one of the railings above the wall.

"What makes you think I told her?" Lucas said without looking at him.

Nathan stared at him for a brief moment before figuring out what Lucas meant. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Lucas just rolled his eyes. "C'mon man, when are you ever gonna tell her?"

"Probably never" Jake interrupted as he came in after helping the girls clean the mess in the kitchen.

Lucas just glared at him. "It's not that easy, you know."

"But it's not that hard either." Jake said.

"Lucas, you said it yourself… she's gonna be gone tomorrow so it doesn't matter. What matters is that she _knows_ how you feel." Nathan added.

"Guys," Haley hissed. "She's here!"

"Yeah… we saw her car parked outside." Peyton hissed as well.

The girls hid behind the wall to the kitchen and Lucas and Nathan hid behind the bar table. Jake went to where the switches of the lights were in and turned them off.

"We'll see how tonight's gonna be… and if it's great, then I'll tell her. " Lucas whispered to his brother as they all heard the door open.

"Guys?" Brooke called. "Alright… I know you're all hiding.'

She walked in and saw nothing but darkness. "Come on… you're supposed to be surprising me, not scaring me." Still, there was nothing but silence.

Jake crept to where the sound system is and played the CD that was set-up. When Brooke heard this, she screamed… it was the sound of a vampire's laugh. And let me tell you… it is an evil laugh.

"What the hell?" Brooke yelled. "I know I am such a chicken but this is _not_ funny!"

Jake opened the lights and everyone emerged from their hiding places while laughing so hard.

Brooke glared at each one of them before bursting into a laugh.

"You should've seen the look on your face… it was _priceless_" Haley said.

"Shut up." Brooke deadpanned. "But I have to admit that was something so unexpected."

"Then I guess we did a great job." Peyton said.

Brooke looked around to see all the decorations they made. "Yeah… you all did." She grinned.

* * *

The party went well as planned. Though there were only six of them, it felt as if there was a big crowd. Haley and Peyton were commended for their excellent job on the cooking. And this made them proud-- even more.

They spent the next two hours playing truth or dare which consists of Jake howling like a dog, Haley doing a table dance (which put a smile on Nathan's face) and Brooke admitting she had a crush on their fourth grade school janitor. It was a moment full of fun that nobody felt that it was Brooke's last night…except Lucas.

After their game of truth or dare, they decided to spend the rest of the time doing whatever they felt like doing. The girls stayed in the living room while the guys went outside to have a drink.

"Hey man, how are you?" Nathan said as he approached Lucas on the porch outside.

"I'm not sure." Lucas muttered.

"Well… I'm not gonna force you to tell her how you feel." Nathan said as he sat beside Lucas. "But you shouldn't avoid her. You might regret it when she's already gone."

Lucas looked away for a moment before standing up. "I think I know what I should do."

Nathan smiled. "And I'm happy that you finally decided."

Lucas smiled as well. "Thanks man, I couldn't do it without you."

* * *

Brooke was sitting alone in the living room. After Haley and Peyton decided to go with the guys, Brooke told them she would like to have a moment alone. She was in deep thought when she felt a shift on the couch.

"Hey." She said as Lucas sat down beside her.

"So..." Lucas started. He grew nervous as each second passed. "You ready for this?"

"I think so."

"Don't you have any doubts about leaving?"

Brooke looked at him questioningly. "Of course I do… why are you asking me this?"

"It's because I don't want you to go."

Brooke scoffed. "Everyone told me that…"

"No…" Lucas interrupted. "_I _don't want you to go… I want you to stay."

"Why are you doing this?" Brooke asked with annoyance.

"You don't understand Brooke…" Lucas said frustratingly "I'm in love with you."

Brooke's eyes widened as she heard this. She never expected to hear this from Lucas. "_What?"_

"I'm in love with you." Lucas repeated. "I've been ever since you stepped out of your car ten years ago when you moved in next to us. All those years I never had the guts to tell you because it would kill me if our friendship was ruined just because you don't feel the same way…"

"But…" Brooke tried to cut him off.

"No… listen… I'm only telling you this right now coz I know that you'd be gone tomorrow so it wouldn't matter. It's not like I can stop you from leaving... I'm not worth it." Lucas finished.

Brooke felt tears come out of her eyes as she heard everything Lucas said. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Brooke." Lucas said softly. "I'm not expecting you to."

Lucas stood up and headed for the door.

"Lucas…" Brooke tried to stop him.

"Bye Brooke." He said with a sad smile and headed out.

**Reviews please! D**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: So this is the final chapter... it's been really great working on this story especially with all the reviews i've recieved... although I can't mention all of you, you know how grateful I am to have heard your feedbacks. So... I hope the ending would make everyone happy... (that's a clue!) and reviews are really appreciated! Thanks guys!**

Chapter Five

Brooke hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. She spent her time thinking about what she had just learned- that the person she has known her entire life as a friend was actually in love with her. She never expected Lucas to feel that way about her simply because he didn't act like it. He was just really sweet, kind and caring to everyone that she thought it was just a part of him. And now that he told her the truth, she's beginning to realize something that she never did.

She was getting ready to leave since her flight is in two hours when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey guys!" she greeted when she saw Haley and Peyton on her doorstep. "Come in."

"So… this is it, huh?" Haley said as she and Peyton sat down on the couch.

"I guess." Brooke said in barely a whisper.

Haley and Peyton noticed the sad look on Brooke's face. "What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

Brooke sat down between the two. "He's in love with me."

"We know." Haley said while patting Brooke's shoulder.

"What do you mean _you know?_"

Peyton sighed. "We know he's madly in love with you… we know that it's been what, ten years… and we know that he's been scared to tell you coz your friendship's more important."

Brooke stared at the both of them, dumbfounded. "And I was the only one who had no idea."

"Like he's the only one who has no idea that you have this huge crush on him" Haley mumbled.

Brooke hit her with a pillow when she heard this. "That was nothing serious compared to this one!"

"So what are you gonna do?" Peyton asked.

"I have no idea." Brooke muttered.

"Well, whatever it is Brooke," Haley said. "Just follow what your heart tells you."

* * *

Brooke was now at the airport waiting for her flight to be called. From the moment she left her apartment up until now, she's still thinking of what to do. She didn't want to give up the chance of living with her family but she didn't want to lose Lucas either.

What Peyton and Haley told her earlier still bothered her. All those years, she was blind not to notice that someone is in love with her. All those times that Lucas showed great concern for her meant something more than just friendship. And all those years she never realized that she too just might be feeling the exact same way…

"_Just follow what your heart tells you…"_ Those words echoed through her mind over and over. She knows what her heart is telling her but she's not sure if it's worth the risk.

"Flight 196 destined to Los Angeles, California, seats 200a to 215b now boarding." The voice on the PA system said as the passengers started to line up. Brooke, however found herself frozen to her seat. She just watched the people falling in line as the voice on the PA system boomed once more.

"Final boarding seats 200a to 215b of Flight 196 to Los Angeles, California." The voice called for the last time. Brooke finally stood up and made her way to where she's supposed to go.

* * *

"Where's Haley?" Lucas asked Nathan as he poured some cereal on a bowl. Nathan decided to drop by his brother's house to see how he's holding up.

"She and Peyton went to Brooke…and probably gonna hang out until afternoon."

"Oh…" Lucas looked away for a moment when he heard Brooke's name

Nathan gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry if it didn't work out between the two of you."

Lucas gave him a sad smile. "It's okay… I mean I can't lose what I never had, right?"

"Yeah… and at least she knows." Nathan added.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring. Both stood up and went to see who it was. Lucas opened the door and the sight in front of him made his whole body turn into jell-o.

"Hey Lucas" Brooke greeted softly. "Hey Nate"

Lucas just stared at her for what seemed like forever. "I'm… gonna… hang out… with Jake." Nathan broke the silence and left with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said lamely as he let Brooke in. He doesn't have any idea what to say.

Brooke made her way to the couch and sat down. "You're probably wondering what the hell I'm still doing here…"

Lucas let out a laugh. "Yeah… kinda."

Brooke smiled as well. "But the thing is… here is where I'm supposed to be."

Lucas sat beside her. "Are you saying you gave up everything just because I told you I love you?"

Brooke smiled. "Not everything… I still have you… or at least I hope so."

"Of course you do… always."

Brooke turned to face him. "Even before you told me how you feel, I was already having doubts about leaving. But I just ignored it… I guess I was just too dumb to realize that I feel the same way about you…"

Lucas took her hand as he heard this. Brooke continued. "And when Peyton and Haley told me that I was the only one who doesn't have any idea about what you're feeling, I suddenly realized that I needed to take this chance… and now I'm saying it to you… I love you Lucas." Brooke said, teary-eyed.

Lucas held her hand tighter. "And you already know that I love you too."

She smiled before pulling him close and giving him a passionate kiss.

And both knew thatit is where they're supposed to be…

**END**


End file.
